Summer in Forks
by vampgirl97
Summary: “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be…immortal?” In this fanfiction, a regular girl from phoenix meets the Cullens on a summer trip to her fathers. She falls for the mysterious, but dreamy Edward. Full summary inside
1. Departure

_Summary –_

"_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be…immortal?" In this fanfiction, a regular girl from phoenix meets the Cullens on a summer trip to her fathers. She falls for the mysterious, but dreamy Edward. He despises her, though. Can Bella convince herself and Edward that they were meant to be, before her summer in Forks is up?_

"Bella, I'm sorry, honey!" Bella's mom was close to tears. All Bella did though, was glare at her mother and cross her arms over her chest.

"I told you I didn't want to go this year! I can't stand that dreary place. Plus all my friends are going to be here with their boyfriends! I'm not even going to be able to go out on conjoined dates with them!" Bella said, angered by her mother's selfishness. Every summer she is shipped off to her father's house so her mother can have some alone time. This year, though, Bella put her foot down. But, of course her mother went and bought plane tickets already, so there was no way to get out of it.

"There are going to be plenty of boys and girls you can be with in Forks! Your father says he already met a nice young man who would like to meet you!" Her mother said, sobbing now.

"Great so now Charlie's setting me up on blind dates?" Bella muttered. She grabbed her suit case and flung it onto the bed. She started to pull out some of her warmer clothes, since Forks was the rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula, which was altogether very rainy.

"It's not going to be that bad." Her mother said, going to Bella's closet to help her pack.

Bella turned and walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh mom, it's just I'm going to miss you and Phil so much, and I really have nothing to wear anymore."

Renee slowly turned and hugged Bella back. She rested her cheek on Bella's head before pulling away, smiling brightly. "I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll take you on a shopping spree tomorrow! You can get whatever you want, no matter the price! It will be like a farewell gift, and when you get back you can tell me how many cute boys you picked up with the new outfits!" She said, bouncing up and down now, clearly excited about her idea.

"No, mom, what if you have an emergency and you need money? You can't just go spend it all on a new wardrobe for me!" Bella said. Not only did she think it would be unwise to spend a lot of money, since her mom didn't have much of it, but she doesn't like shopping, period.

"Nonsense, it's my money and I will spend it the way I want to!" Renee said walking out the door before Bella could come up with another excuse to get out of shopping with her.

"Oh, Bella! I don't want you to go! Please stay with me. I'll just get a refund for your ticket!" Bella's mom said, holding her close and crying again.

"Mom, it's too late, Charlie is already expecting me and the plane is going to leave in 10 minutes." Bella said, keeping an eye on her 3 suitcases, all filled with new clothes, cosmetics, and other things her mom thought was necessary to buy for her trip.

"Okay, honey. But call me as soon as you get there! Understand?" Renee said. Bella nodded and hugged her mom again before picking up her bags and placing them in the bag check-in place. She looked at her mother one last time and sighed, wishing she could take up her mother's offer, but she knew her mother bought the non-refundable by accident.

Bella waved to Renee before turning and getting onto the plane.

**A/N…the summary was much better than the chapter! Lol! please review!!!**


	2. Seattle Happenings

**Chapter 2**

Bella stepped off the plane into the bright Seattle sunshine. Squinting, she tried to read the directions Charlie had emailed her. She was supposed to go to a car rental place, where the car Charlie got her was.

"Excuse me, miss?" Bella turned to see a tall, probably college aged man staring expectantly at her.

"Yes?" Bella said, stepping back a bit so they weren't so close.

"I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation and I really need some help." He said, giving her a quick nervous smile.

"Well…I really have to be somewhere." Bella said, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this man and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh please, miss, it won't take long at all and it will be right here in the airport cafeteria. You see, my ex-girlfriend, Keri, is here with my brother, Dylan and I really need someone to help because Dylan said I could never get a girlfriend and that's why I need someone as pretty as you to help me!" he said in a rush of words pleading with his eyes. Bella glanced at the clock and saw her flight had arrived early.

"Alright, but I have only 30 minutes before I need to be on my way." Bella said.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, his black hair flopping into his face. He was rather cute, Bella thought as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her back into the airport. "By the way, I'm Jared." He said, giving her a small smile." Bella introduced herself as he pulled her into the restaurant. A couple in the back waved to them as Jared continued to drag Bella towards them.

"Hey, little bro. I see you managed to catch yourself a hottie." The man at the table said, who Bella guessed was Dylan. He looked her over from head to toe, which made Bella uncomfortable. Dylan then smiled and stared at Jared as he said, "This is Keri, my fiancée." Keri shot Dylan and alarmed look and then smoothed it out quickly as she smiled and waved at her. Next to Dylan's muscular form and tall frame, Keri looked like a small, scared girl. She was quite pretty, and Bella instantly felt inferior to her. She also had this strawberry red birthmark from her collar bone all the way up her neck, where it faintly ends on her cheek.

Dylan kept on staring at Bella as Jared pulled her into the seats opposite of them. He smiled when she glanced up at him. Every now and then Bella caught Keri stare at Jared before she jerked her eyes down.

"So, Jared, how long have you had her?" Dylan said, nodding his head towards me.

"Actually, _we've_ had _eachother _for, how long has it been, Jared?" Bella said, glaring at Dylan, for he was acting like girls were something you owned. Dylan merely raised his eyebrows at her and pull Keri into his side. She glanced at Bella for a second, and her gaze held nothing but pure sadness.

"About three months now, I think." He said, giving Bella a smile. Dylan stared at the evident space between Jared and her. He then gave Jared a knowing smile, before turning to Bella.

"If you get married, what will your last name be?" he inquired, saying it as if it were an everyday conversation topic.

Heat flooded to Keri's face and she smiled apologetically at Bella before looking at the table again. Jared tensed up and watched Keri as she spun her hair between her fingers, staring as if hypnotized by the twirling motion.

"I haven't even thought about marriage yet, truthfully. With the baby on the way and every-" Bella stopped midsentence and clapped her hand across her mouth. Heat flooded to her cheeks and she watched as Dylan's face turned from astonishment to wonder. "I'm so sorry, that was supposed to be our little secret." Bella said, gripping Jared's hand and smiling at him. He faced her and smiled, obviously thrilled that Bella had come up with something. Dylan now looked like he was reassessing his brother.

Bella looked at Keri, who had stopped twirling and was staring at Jared. Then she turned her head to shoot Bella a glare when she noticed the staring. They locked gazes and Bella tried to communicate to Keri through her eyes, saying it wasn't true. Somehow the message got through and a smile spread across Keri's face. Bella leaned back and winked at her quickly, before pecking Jared on the cheek and standing up.

"I'm sorry, but my ride is waiting. I'll call you, okay?" Bella said, as she waved and walked out the door. She couldn't help but notice the smile that stayed on Keri's face as she gazed at Jared.

**A/N…Keri is my best friend so I used her in this story. Dylan is just a random guy keri knows, and Jared just so happens to be Jared Leto, of 30 Seconds To Mars. I am absolutely in love with him and if you look on my profile that's his face…LOL!!! Please review I've only received one for the last chapter and guess who its from!!! KERI OF COURSE!!! THANKS KERI!!! lol**


	3. Honda

**First off..I have a question…..for all of you who actually read this…..I need to know if I should continue writing in the point of view im in right now, or switch to first person, cause truthfully I don't think that im that good of a writer when I do it in whatever person this is. So I want to change…but do you want me too???? Please tell me, review or…not in a review….(lol)…**

**Chapter 3**

Bella was trying to wave down a cab, when Keri ran up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Bella said, smiling warmly at the girl. Keri was glancing nervously behind her every few seconds, as if watching out for something.

"Bella, right? Well I just wanted to say thanks." Keri said, smiling at Bella as she started to back up.

"Wait, for what?" Bella called out to her. Keri came rushing back, still glancing around.

"I'm really sorry, can I call you? It's just that if I don't get back to Dylan he's going to be really m-" Keri was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Keri spun around, her hand flying to her mouth. Bella twisted her body to look around Keri and saw Dylan standing in the shadow of the overhang. He looked menacing and Bella involuntarily flinched back.

"Honey, I thought I told you to wait for me?" Dylan said, reaching his hand out towards her. His hand started sparkling and he instantly pulled back, further into the shadow. "Come, Keri, we must get going." Bella was still staring at his hand, thinking she was going crazy, when she noticed a silver watch on his wrist. Relief flowed through her when she realized it had been the watch that had sparkled.

Keri spun around once again to face Bella. She mouthed the words "help me," before embracing Bella tightly and slowly turning around to walk over to Dylan. Bella turned and waved down a cab. The cab pulled up to the curb and Bella was stepping into the cab when she turned to wave. Dylan was gripping Keri by the arm and dragging her into the airport.

"Bye Bella!"Dylan called, turning his head to give her a devilish smile, "I hope to see you again, soon." He said, holding out the last word before he finally disappeared into the airport.

Bella quickly apologized to the cab driver as she shut the door and ran in after Dylan and Keri. After searching the airport thoroughly, Bella gave up and headed back towards the entrance when she caught sight of Jared. He waved to her and jogged over, his hair floating into his face.

"Hey, Bella. I need you to give me your number now so I can call you later." He said, giving her a huge smile and handing her a pen.

"Okay?" Bella said, accepting the hand he had given her and quickly scribbled Charlie's number onto it. She stepped back and gave Jared a smile, "I have to go now, my dad's probably wondering where I am." Jared nodded and awkwardly stuck his hand out. Bella shook it and turned around to finally catch her cab to the car rental place.

When Bella got there, a man in a gray suit was waiting for her.

"Miss Swan, I was expecting you an hour ago!" he exclaimed. His name tag told Bella that he was Mr. Gable. The man was quite large and looked as if he would rather be anywhere other than here renting a car out to a 17 year old.

"Here she is." He said, patting the hood of a little tan Honda, "I'm just going to need you to come into my office and sign a few papers before you drive off with it." He said, reluctantly handing her the keys.

When Bella emerged from Mr. Gable's office she was startled by the sight of Keri leaning against the car. She was nervously tousling her hair and glancing about. When she spotted Bella, she came running over.

"Bella! Please can you help me?" Bella studied Keri's face for a second, and couldn't help but notice the naked panic all over her face, and the bruise that was starting to form just below her right temple, and right above her birthmark.

**So ya……that's chapter 3? Questions, Comments? REVIEW! I'll answer your reviews if you wish! Thanks Keri, for all your help! Lol **

**Elise**

P.S. For those of you who are fans of my other story, Awakening Me, I am currently working on the next chapter, it's just my friends been pressuring me to do this one.

AND! The link to the picture of the car is in my profile…so go look if you want….


	4. The Unvealing

**Chapter 4**

Bella pulled Keri into a tight hug. "What the hell happened to you?" she cried, feeling sorry for the quiet girl. Keri backed up and darted her eyes around the parking lot, before saying, "you have to get me out of here. Please, Bella, I'm begging you. I can't stay here anymore, I'm in trouble!"

"You are just going to leave? What about your family. I'm going all the way to-" Bella was cut off midsentence when Keri clapped her hand over Bella's mouth.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" She hissed under her breath. All of a sudden Keri collapsed back into Bella's arms and started sobbing. "Please take me with you Bella. I don't have anything I care about leaving behind." Bella stood Keri upright again and gripped her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"I can't take you, Keri. What about Dylan?" Her eyes flickered back towards the bruise on Keri's face and realized that maybe he was what she was running from.

"WHO CARES ABOUT HIM?" Keri screamed, as she tried to break away from Bella's grasp, who just gripped harder.

"If I take you with me, where are you going to stay?" Bella inquired, knowing that it doesn't matter because she knew the she would beg Charlie to let Keri stay with them.

" I'll stay in the streets for all I care, I just want to get away from here!" Keri said, her sobs quieting now. Bella looked at Keri's bruise once more, and nodded mutely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" Keri said, hugging Bella once more before running to the passenger side of the car. She waited as Bella unlocked it and she eagerly climbed in.

Bella got into the car and started it up. She pulled out onto the main road and started following Charlie's directions.

"So why doesn't anyone care about Dylan?" Bella said, glancing at Keri, who was twirling her hair. As soon as Bella asked Keri froze and dropped her hands into her lap.

"He's evil. I loved Jared so much. But then Dylan came and decided Jared wasn't good enough for me. He….he….." She started sniffling again so Bella reached inside one of her suitcases and pulled out the pack of tissues Renee had packed her just in case she needed them on the plane ride. Bella tended to get nose bleeds in high altitude.

"You don't have to tell me. You can talk to me whenever." Keri managed to smile at Bella. Then she shook her head. "No, I have to tell you. You're helping me, so you deserve to know why you are doing so."

Bella nodded, knowing that Keri really didn't want to talk about it. She gave Keri an encouraging smile and then Keri continued, "He made me go with him….." She said, her eyes glazed over as she described the memory to Bella.

"_I'll see you later Jared!" Keri called as she pecked him on the lips and stepped out of the car. Jared waved as he backed out and Keri watched with a loving grin plastered on her face. She sighed once his perfect face was out of view and started walking up the drive. All of a sudden cold hands grasped her upper arms and she let out a scream of not only fright, but pain. _

"_Shhhhh, Keri. We don't need to make this harder than it has to be." The voice was one of an angel, Keri couldn't help but notice. She was turned around and she stared directly into the eyes of the most beautiful man she has ever seen, if a man can be beautiful. But at the same time there was something off about him._

"_But…My…my arms! They hurt!" She gasped, her vision going blurry from the pain. She has never been the best at coping with even the slightest bit of pain. Immediately the pain subsided and Keri looked up in shock to see the man sitting high up in a tree staring down at her._

"_Who are you?" she whispered, somehow knowing he would hear her, even at such a great distance._

_He smiled down at her, taking her breath away and she found herself answering the smile._

"_Why my dear, I'm Dylan Leto. Brother of Jared. God of seduction." He said, his smile growing wider. Keri laughed faintly as she stared at him. His face was turning into that of a predator. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned on her heel and started to run._

_Before she made it three steps Dylan's arms where wrapped around her, restraining her from moving._

"_Let me go!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Dylan turned Keri around and laughed psychotically, throwing his head back dramatically. Keri's whole body was struck with terror._

"_My dear, I will never let you go!"_

"_But what are you going to do with me?" Keri choked out._

"_I'm going to date you." He replied simply, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his own car. He shoved her into the passenger side and pulled out his cell phone. _

"_Hey Jared." He said. Keri's heart turned to stone. She closed her eyes and let his name escape her lips, imagining his beaming face that day she said yes to go on a date with him._

"_So, I'm taking your girlfriend out on a date, that okay?" He said smiling at nothing. Dylan glanced in at Keri and waved before turning his full attention on the conversation._

"_of course it's okay little brother, your relationship with Keri is officially over." He listened on the phone for a little while longer and then rolled his eyes before snapping it shut. When he climbed into the car, Keri had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth, trying not to cry. _

"_You didn't like him that much anyway." He said, probably trying to comfort her. _

"I'm so sorry, Keri" Bella whispered. She glanced at the girl who was still lost in the memory. Bella glanced at a passing sign through the heavy rain, and barely made out the words, "WELCOME TO FORKS."

"Oh thank god Keri, we are finally here!" Bella cried out. Keri's head shot up and a huge smile played across her face.

"Forks…" She said, trailing off in thought again. "The good-souled live here." She added as an afterthought. Bella stared at her curiously as Keri's smile got even larger as they pulled into Charlie's driveway.

**A/N – souled isn't a word, I know, lol. hope you like it. AND DON'T WORRY! Edward will be here very shortly!!!! And possibly surprise visit from Jacob??? I don't know, so tell me what you want! CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! (after all, everyone is going green nowadays)**

Elise!


	5. Charlie!

**Chapter 5**

"Bella!" Charlie yelled as he rushed towards her in full police uniform.

"That your dad?" Keri muttered. Bella nodded. Keri snorted and said "Nice uniform."  
Bella couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her as her dad kept coming in his blue and white uniform that made him look more like a clown than the Chief of Police.

"Bella," Charlie said once again, out of breath and red faced. He kept glancing between the two girls. " You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Dad I can explain!" Bella said, noticing as his face changed from confusion to fury. She saw him waiting for her to explain and realized she had nothing. "Ok, so I can't explain. But please don't get mad! I tried to get here on time, I really did."

Charlie gradually calmed as he stared at his daughter, who he had not seen in a long time. "Fine, Bells, I'll let it slide." He once again glanced curiously at Keri, who stood there twirling her hair in between her fingers.

"Dad this is Keri, Keri this is my dad." Charlie stuck out his hand and Keri slowly dropped her hand and shook his. She smiled up at him and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." Well you girls go on inside and get cleaned up because I ordered pizza. But Bella may I talk to you for a second?"

Charlie and Bella watched Keri walk into the house before Charlie turned to Bella. "Who is she?" he immediately demanded.

"That's Keri, she's my friend." Seeing his face she continued. "I know you didn't know but her boyfriend is a crazy lunatic and she had to get away. I had to help her, dad!"

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes up to the sky. "How am I going to deal with you all summer, let alone adding another teenage girl into the equation?" he said. Bella could tell he was joking so she laughed.

"That means she can stay with us, right?" Charlie shrugged.

"As long as you take care of her." Bella laughed and told him she would before she ran into the house. She found Keri sitting at the table, already digging into the pizza. Bella and Charlie joined her. When they were finished Keri and Bella washed the dishes while Charlie watched baseball in the other room.

"Oh crap I left my stuff in the car! Will you help me carry it in?" Bella said. Keri nodded and followed her out into the rainy pitch black night. They made their way to the car and Bella started to pull out her suitcases full of the clothes her mom had gotten her. She handed some of the cases to Keri who started walking back to the house. Bella finished pulling the stuff out of the car when she heard a scream and a thump, followed by a loud crap. Moments later a porch light clicked on and Charlie rushed out to see what happened. Bella heard him gasp and she hut her eyes tightly, knowing there was blood, because she could smell it.

"Bella, rush inside and call an ambulance, quick!" Bella nodded and stupidly tried to get into the house with her eyes clamped shut. But she tripped over something and fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was Charlie yelling into his police radio, which he probably forgot he had, for someone to send and ambulance.

**So what did you think? Please Review!**

**The green button likes it when you click it!**

**-Elise**


	6. Mind Reader

**Chapter 6**

Bella woke to the sound of beeping machines; she didn't even have to open her eyes to know she was in a hospital. After all, it was practically her second home. She sat up slightly and blinked open her eyes, looking around. She found her father talking to a blonde haired man to the door of her room. Then she looked at the bed next to her, and Keri was sitting in it talking to a boy. Bella's mouth fell open when she saw him. He was beautiful. He had bronze colored hair and really pale skin. When the boy glanced up at her, she immediately looked away. She did notice, however, that his eyes were a light butterscotch color that she could just drown in.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen. We have good news and bad news for you." He said, smiling at me, and he was extremely handsome too, but nothing compared to the boy next to Keri. Dr. Cullen beckoned Charlie over, who smiled at Bella. It was full of relief.

Bella smiled back slightly, but winced when it hurt. "Ow" She said, rubbing the side of her temple. She felt a bump and groaned, which caused Charlie to laugh. She shot him a glare before turning her attention to the waiting doctor.

"So, the good news is that you only have a slight bump on your head, which will go away in a few weeks time. The bad news is I have to keep you here for about 3 days, to make sure your head will be okay." Bella looked at Charlie and pouted, he just shrugged at her and smiled again. "Now," continued the Dr. Cullen, "your friend over there has it a little worse. She is having trouble remembering things, but she should be able to leave by the time you go, and have her full memory back. My boy Edward is trying to try to stir up some of her memories, but is having no luck. We were hoping you could help, since you know her." He said, looking at Bella hopefully, and she thought her stomach dropped to her feet. She did not know Keri at all. But she just nodded and smiled instead of sharing this.

"Okay. Call me if you need me." Dr. Cullen said to Charlie and then exited the room.

Bella slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked over towards Keri and Edward, since that's what the doctor called him.

She sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Edward, who immediately stiffened and a hostile expression came over his face. He shot up and excused himself before shooting out of the room, faster than Bella would have thought possible.

She sat frozen for a second, wondering if he left because of her. She shook her head, focusing on the more important task at hand, which would be Keri.

"Hey." She said, smiling at Keri who just stared at her. Bella squirmed uncomfortably after a couple minutes, but then realized that a knowing smile was creeping up Keri's face.

"I know you!" Keri said, her usually sad, depressed voice now high and cheery. She smiled as Bella waited for her to say something more.

"And…?" Bella said, to the still smiling Keri.

"Oh, right!" She cried, shaking her hair out and twirling it. Bella was glad to see that habit had stuck with her. "You're Bella, right? Yes, I know you are." She was now talking to herself and Bella couldn't hear what she was saying.

Dr. Cullen then came back in, with Edward in tow. He seemed fine no, and he even smiled a little at Bella. It took her breath away and she felt herself blushing. She turned her head back to Keri, who was now talking a little louder.

"What was that, Keri?" Bella said when she heard her say Dylan's name.

"I'm just talking about Dylan Leto, you know him right? Yes, I know you do." She nodded to herself and then continued with the conversation she was having to no one.

"Keri" Edward said, coming to stand beside her. Bella once again lost her breathe, but this time when she heard his voice. It was that of an angel. She glanced up at him, while he was quietly talking to Keri. She jerked her eyes away once she realized she was staring.

"So…you are Edward Cullen?" Keri asked. Edward nodded, causing a smile to erupt on Keri's face. "So what am I thinking then?" she said, her eyes staring intently at his face with hope. Edward recoiled when she asked that, blinking in shock. He looked up at Carlisle, who looked equally dumbfounded.

"How would I know that?" Edward asked, his voice was light, but also demanding and full of tension. He was nervous. Bella looked at his face closely, trying to find out why he would react that way to a silly question. She gave up when his face betrayed nothing. It was a perfect mask of innocent confusion.

Keri scoffed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. When she started to speak again, her voice become very cold and grave. "You are the mind-reader, right? Yes, I know you are. The one who can see what people are thinking at all times. Don't play with me, Edward Anthony Mason, because I know very well that you know exactly what I am talking about. So don't you dare pretend otherwise." She finished by glaring at him. His face was so shocked that he couldn't speak. Bella looked towards the Dr. Cullen who was trying to say something, but not coming up with any words. Eventually, he just turned and walked out of the room. When he did this, Edward slowly rose to his feet and backed slowly out of the room, always keeping his eyes on Keri.

Bella glanced up at Charlie in confusion. "Isn't Edward's last name Cullen, if he is Dr. Cullen's son?" Bella asked.

"Well, yes, but he was adopted, along with his brothers and sisters."

Keri looked up and smiled. "Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, and then his mother, Esme."

"His real mother?" Bella questioned, staring at Keri.

"Oh no! His real mother died a long, long, long time ago." She smiled again, as if laughing at an inside joke.

"That's horrible." Bella said. A part of her wanted to run and tell Edward herself how sorry she was, and another part told her to stay away from him.

"Bella, when I told you about Dylan, did you listen to everything I said?" Keri asked, probing her with her eyes.

"How are you remembering all this?" Bella asked quietly.

"It's coming back." Keri said smiling. Her cheery voice was back and she was practically bouncing in her bed from excitement. She frowned all of a sudden, "what was I asking you again?"

Bella was about to answer when a nurse came in and told her it was time for Keri to have some sedatives. Bella moved back to her own bed while the nurse was doing this when she realized how tired she was. She tried to keep her eyes open, but soon she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Covens

**Chapter 7**

Bella woke with a start to screaming. She sat up quickly and looked around, ignoring the throbbing of her temple. It took a while for her eyes to focus to the dark room, but when they did she saw Keri thrashing in the next bed over. And next to her sat a beautiful pixie – like girl, who was staring at Keri with a bothered expression. The girl looked up at Bella and smiled slightly and then, as if she had just recognized her, the girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow, hi there!" The girl said over Keri's screams. Bella's eyebrows shot up when she heard the musical voice flow from her. Seeing this girl sitting near her mad her self-esteem hit a new time low. "I' m Alice Cullen." She said when Bella still hadn't responded. As soon as Alice's name was spoken, Keri stopped screaming and started smiling, as if she we enjoying an inside joke. Bella remembered that Alice was still waiting for her to say something.

"Hi Alice." Bella said, smiling shyly and half waving her hand.

"You must be Bella." Alice chimed, her expression that of someone who was meeting a celebrity.

"She is Bella. Isn't that wonderful?" Keri said, laughing. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Oh where have you gone Bella?" Keri sang, her voice hoarse from screaming. But other than that, her singing was pretty good, Bella noted.

"Would you mind talking to her again, Bella? She seems to only remember when you talk to her." A beautiful voice came from behind Bella, who had stood to meet the request of the person. She turned slightly to see who it was, though she already knew.

"Sure." She said shakily to Edward, who gave her a beautiful crooked smile that melted her heart. For a second she just stood there and stared at him, realizing the entire time that her heart had stopped.

"BELLA!" Keri said from behind her, almost screaming it as if she were in pain. Shocked out of her trance, Bella snapped around to see if Keri was in pain, but Keri was still laying there smiling at the ceiling. Bella studied Keri for a second before she turned and smiled at Bella, beckoning her over with her hand.

Alice got up to give the seat to Keri, and joined Edward by the door.

"Lean down" Keri said, giving Bella an impatient look. Bella complied and placed her ear right near Keri's mouth.

"Do you see the pixie girl over there?" Keri whispered, all traces of insanity out of her voice. She sounded like she had before she was in the hospital, which is depressed and scared. "Well, I want to tell you first off, that she can hear every word we say, but if we whisper it she will pretend she doesn't hear, because that would be weird if she could."

"Um, are you talking about Alice?" Bella said, sliding her eyes away from Keri's face and glancing at Alice's back, since now she was taking to Edward. But after a minute of scrutinizing, Bella noticed that Alice's body was tensed up in the slightest bit. She decided she believed Keri.

"Yeah, Alice. Other people would call her Mary. Her full name is Mary Alice Brandon."

"Well a lot of people go by their middle name." Bella said. Just then Alice appeared next to them and she looked extremely nervous.

"Keri, honey, I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Alice Cullen. I think." She added the last part as an afterthought, then realized we were listening. Her beautiful face started to frown. "Keri what are you talking about." Alice said, a strange desperate tone came to her voice as she grabbed one of Keri's hands into her own.

Bella looked up at Edward, who was hovering behind Alice. His face held nothing but concern for his adopted sister, and he didn't even notice Bella staring at him.

Bella looked at Keri again, who looked shocked.

"You mean you don't know?" Keri said to Alice.

"I don't know anything. All I remember is waking up, I don't even remember the pain."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Alice." Keri said. She smiled warmly at Alice, and told her that she would explain as soon as she could after she got out of the hospital.

"Come on, Alice." Edward said. He was watching Bella warily. He glanced at Alice, then glanced back at Bella. Alice followed his gaze to her, where her face froze.

Bella sighed when she realized they didn't want her to hear any of what they had just said. "It's alright, you guys. I didn't understand half of it, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm not going to go tell everyone that Alice can't remember something about pain and Edward is a mind-reader." Bella said with a weary laugh. She was exhausted, because she hadn't had a good nights sleep. When she had spoken of Edward's mind-reading, it had brought back the conversation she and Keri had. She sat there, watching how Edward and Alice were reacting to her words, and she had the realization, that maybe, just maybe, Keri wasn't out of her mind. Maybe he does read minds. As soon as she thought it, she pushed it out of her mind, only for it to keep creeping back in.

She watched Edward, as he stared at her in shock, and suddenly it was like light had been shed onto her mind. She kept staring at Edward, as he stared back. "Impossible." She whispered. She couldn't break her gaze on his beautiful face. She had to concentrate to get a few breathes in and out. He gazed back at her, and she noticed he wasn't even breathing. "Impossible." She whispered once again, the sound barely audible to her own ears. But Edward had heard, and he gave her a wry smile, which she returned with a small one. "Mind-Reader." Bella whispered. Edward cocked one eyebrow, as if daring her to question it.

"Bella, as soon as you and Edward are done having your moment, can we please discuss more important matters?" Keri said impatiently, frowning at Bella.

But Bella still couldn't unlock her eyes from Edwards. It seemed as if he was having the same difficulty. But soon he turned away, so he was facing Keri again. As soon as his gaze was away from hers, Bella suddenly realized what she had just learned.

"He can read minds!" Bella said excitedly to Keri.

Keri rolled her eyes and spoke with a note of disdain in her voice, "Well now that you're done with your epiphany, can we please move on?" Bella was hurt, but she didn't show it, instead she just nodded for Keri to continue.

"Okay great, thanks. Well, actually, I was hoping the whole Cullen/Hale coven would be here."

"Doesn't a coven have to do with witches?" Bella said nervously, she was staring at Keri waiting for an answer, when Edward, Alice, and Keri burst into laughter. Bella frowned. "Then what does it mean?" She demanded, which immediately silenced the room.

"Should we tell her?" Alice asked Edward, who shook his head.

"We don't know if we can trust her."

"Aw come on!" Keri said. "Of course we can trust her. I mean seriously, when I, a total stranger to her, came and asked for her to save me, she barely hesitated. A normal person would have called the police for harassment, or some other shit like that." Keri said.

"Harassment?" Alice said to Keri. Keri just looked away and shrugged her shoulders, mumbling about it being 'a long story.'

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should tell her right now. I mean, do we really know anything about her?" Edward said. Keri blushed. "Exactly, she knows as much about you as you do about her. Which is not very much, is it?" Edward said. Keri sighed and nodded, and then she threw an apologetic glance at Bella, who had sat there the entire time while they talked about her.

"Fine then," Bella said, getting up to leave, "I'll be back in no more than two hours, I'm going to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. And I will eat as slow as I can so you have plenty of time to talk." Bella smiled at them, because she understood that they couldn't tell her, it only hurt a little that they didn't trust her. Keri looked extremely sad as Bella walked away, and Edward gave her that beautiful crooked grin, that made her stumble on her feet. He chuckled as she flushed bright red and kept on walking. Before she was out the door, the three had already started whispering to each other.


End file.
